YESTERDAY
by jaz-Q
Summary: "Jelaskan padaku, apa yang terjadi, Cho Kyuhyun! Kalian berdua selingkuh di belakang Yesung!"


**YESTERDAY**

**.**

**KYUSUNG (?)  
**

**(**dan karena saya tidak banyak mengenal member GB, jad untuk pemeran yeoja, saya buat fiktif saja, ne)

.

_Just for CHERIE MIELE, ide cerita punya dia, saya hanya menuliskan saja._

_Selamat Membaca_

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tampan berlari menaiki anak tangga sekolah. Kekasihnya menunggu di atas sana. Mungkin sudah hampir dua jam yang lalu. Dan entah apa dia masih berada di sana saat ini.

Tap!

Langkah terakhirmya terhenti. Tubuhnya membungkuk, dengan tangan bertumpu pada lututnya, namja itu mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Perlahan si tampan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Mianhae, Yesungie hyung, aku terlambat. Ada teman yang-"

Kalimat Kyuhyun, namja itu terhenti saat melihat kekasihnya ternyata tak sendiri. Seorang namja lain sedang bersamanya.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, seraya melangkah mendekati Yesung tanpa berhenti menatap namja asing yang tengah sibuk membaca itu.

"Yesung hyung, kita pulang sekarang?" tanyanya.

Yesung membungkuk hormat pada namja yang bersamanya. "Sampai besok, sunbaenim," ucapnya sopan lalu mendahului Kyuhyun meninggalkan atap sekolah.

Kyuhyun menyusul Yesung tanpa banyak bicara. Sementara Choi Seunghyun, namja yang mereka tinggalkan hanya melirik sekilas. Lalu kembali asyik dengan buku tebalnya. Tidak begitu peduli dengan dua orang tadi. Toh dia dan Yesung hanya kebetulan bertemu di atap sekolah. Ah, dan jangan lupakan, bahwa dia baru tahu nama namja yang hampir dua jam bersamanya itu, saat bocah, temannya tadi memanggilnya.

Tidak penting.

Sementara Yesung dan Kyuhyun telah sampai di gerbang sekolahnya.

"Hyung, kau marah padaku? Mianhae aku terlambat lagi."

Yesung tak menyahut. Hanya terus melangkah menuju halte bus tak jauh dari sekolah Yesung.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun sama-sama duduk di kelas 2 senior high. Namun bukan di sekolah yang sama. Sekolah Kyuhyun berada di seberang jalan, berhadapan dengan sekolah tempat Yesung mengenyam pendidikan.

Mereka bertetangga, dan sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Awalnya kedekatan mereka hanya sebatas kedekatan antara kakak adik, mengingat Kyuhyun yang setengah tahun lebih muda dari Yesung. Namun hari demi hari perasaan Kyuhyun berubah sejak Yesung mulai dekat dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya di junior high dulu. Perhatian Yesung yang berkurang padanya, membuat Kyuhyun cemburu. Dan namja tampan itu mulai menyadari bahwa dia ingin memiliki hyung tersayangnya untuknya sendiri.

Dengan berbagai cara, Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan Yesung bahwa dia mencintai namja manis itu. Dan akhirnya dia berhasil mendapatkan hati Yesung, setelah hampir setahun memperjuangkannya. Dan tahun ini, adalah tahun keempat kebersamaan mereka.

"Kyunnie!" panggil seseorang saat kedua namja itu naik ke bis yang berhenti di depan mereka.

Keduanya menoleh, dan melihat seorang yeoja cantik melambaikan tangan pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ada Yesungie juga?" ucap yeoja itu lagi.

"Han Jae in? Dimana mobil jemputanmu?" tanya Yesung pada teman sekelasnya saat SMP dan sekarang sqtu sekolah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Katanya ada yang menyerempetnya, jadi harus dibawa ke bengkel."

Yesung duduk di samping gadis itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang merasa diacuhkan. Sementara yeoja tadi hanya menatap si tampan penasaran.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya.

Yesung tersentak. "Ah, ani," jawabnya pendek tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Kyuhyun pun tak menyahut. Hanya mengambil tempat duduk di depan Yesung.

.

Kedua pasang kaki itu berhenti melangkah di depan gerbang rumah Yesung. Masih tanpa bicara bahkan sejak mereka turun dari bis yang mereka tumpangi tadi.

"Sampai besok," ucap Yesung seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun menangkap lengan Yesung. "Aku janji, tadi itu yang terakhir. Ne…, jangan marah lagi. Aku mohon!"

Yesung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun. "Ini bukan sekali-dua kali, Kyu. Sudah terlalu sering. Setidaknya kirim pesan padaku, jadi aku tidak perlu menunggumu terlalu lama."

"Mi-mianhae aku…,"

"Ini yang tercepat."

"Ne?" Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Dua jam. Aku menunggumu dua jam di cuaca yang cerah. Aku bahkan pernah menunggumu enam jam di hari bersalju, Sementara kau ketiduran di tempat temanmu."

"Aku…"

"Kau berubah Kyu."

"Hyung aku…"

"Lupakan saja. Aku lelah membahasnya. Lain kali kabari aku jika kau tak bisa memenuhi janjimu."

Yesung meninggalkan Kyuhyun di depan gerbang rumahnya. Sedangkan namja tampan itu tak mampu menjawab semua yang Yesung katakan.

"Mianhae, hyungie," ucapnya lirih.

.

.

Jenuh.

Mungkin itu yang saat ini Kyuhyun rasakan.

Bukankah hal itu sering terjadi pada hubungan yang terlalu lama terjalin? Meskipun Yesung itu namja yang sangat manis, dan juga baik. Tapi sebagai remaja normal, bukankah wajar jika Kyuhyun merasa bosan bersamanya? Yah, meski itu terdengar tidak adil untuknya.

Karena itulah, untuk sementara ini, Kyuhyun ingin menghindari terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Yesung. Agar ia bisa menghilangkan rasa bosan itu. Tanpa ia menyadari cara itu telah menyakiti hati Yesung.

"Mungkin kaulah yang kurang perhatian padanya, Yesungie," ucap Minah, teman sekelasnya, saat Yesung menceritakan masalahnya.

"Ne?" Yesung menatap gadis itu bingung.

"Kyuhyun harus selalu menjemputmu. Mengantarmu, memberimu perhatian. Sebagai seorang kekasih, kau tidak boleh hanya sekedar menerima. Kau pun harus bisa memberi. Berikan perhatian padanya."

Yesung tak menyahut. Menundukkan kepalanya mencerna ucapan temannya.

"Cobalah, siang ini kau datang ke sekolahnya. Sesekali menjemputnya aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kan?"

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya. "Hm, kau benar Minah. Aku akan mencobanya. Gomawo…"

Yeoja itu membuka tangannya di depan Yesung. "Terimakasih itu tidak gratis!"

Yesung tertawa. "Arraseo!"

Dan siang itu, Yesung memutuskan untuk mencoba melakukan usul sahabatnya. Mungkin selama ini dia terlalu pasif, hingga membuat Kyuhyun lelah. Sesekali, dia harus lebih dulu memulai. Karena cinta itu memberi dan menerima.

"Aku rasa itu memang wajar. Apalagi dalam hubungan sesama. Lagipula bukankah bad boy sedang popular sekarang ini?"

"Ne, kau juga setuju denganku kan?"

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara yang ia kenal. Lalu kembali melangkah dengan firasat tak baik.

"Terimakasih telah membantuku menghilangkan rasa bosan itu, Jae in'ah."

"Ne, aku senang membantumu, Kyunie chagi."

Lagi-lagi langkah Yesung terhenti. Kali ini bukan lagi hanya suara. Tapi sebuah kejutan yang tertangkap oleh mata indahnya.

Kyuhyun tengah duduk di bangku paling belakang kelasnya, dengan Jae in di atas pangkuannya. Keduanya tengah berciuman mesra dengan seragam Jae in yang telah terbuka.

"Yesung tak punya yang seperti ini kan?" ucap Jae in saat Kyuhyun menatap dadanya.

"Gadis nakal! Tentu saja, dia kan namja! Lagi pula, aku belum pernah menyentuhnya."

"Karena itulah, putus saja dengannya, kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang tidak kau dapat darinya jika bersamaku."

"Andwae! Kim Yesung tetap yang terbaik untukku,"

"Jahatnya, kau lupa selama sebulan ini siapa yang selalu kau peluk, eoh? Naega!"

Tes!

Satu titik air mata Yesung jatuh. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, namja manis itu berbalik pergi.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Seolah merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Ditolehnya pintu kelas yang lupa mereka tutup.

"Ommo! Apa ada yang mengintip?" pekik Jae in.

Kyuhyun mendorong gadis itu turun dari pangkuannya. "Kita pulang saja. Aku juga harus menjemput Yesung hyung."

"Hmm," ucap si yeoja sambil membenahi pakaiannya. "Ohya, kau tidak lupa besok Yesung ulang tahun kan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Ah, aku hampir saja lupa. Gomapta!" ucap Kyuhyun seraya mencium bibir Jae in. "Dan…, Jae in'ah!"

"Mwo?"

"Aku akan kembali padanya. Aku rasa aku mulai merindukannya."

Jae in tersentak. "Ne?"

"Mianhae. Tapi bagiku dia adalah segalanya."

Yeoja itu mencengkram ujung bajunya dengan tangan gemetar. "Aku tahu. Tapi…, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, habiskan malam ini bersamaku."

Kyuhyun menatap yeoja itu. "Kau yakin? Karena aku tak akan memberimu harapan apapun."

"Ne, sejak awal aku sudah tahu."

.

Yesung membuka matanya dengan sedikit berat. Semalaman dia menangis, dan itu cukup membuat mata cantiknya membengkak.

Kyuhyun mengkhianatinya.

Membantu teman belajar. Menggantikan temannya piket. Membantu guru. Dihukum. Pelajaran tambahan.

Entah, adakah satu dari alasan itu yang benar. Yesung sudah tak bisa mempercayainya lagi. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan adalah, Kyuhyun mengkhianatinya dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Bukankah dulu Kyuhyun yang selalu meyakinkannya bahwa Kyuhyun hanya mencintainya? Lalu kenapa sekarang dia juga yang mengkhianati cinta mereka?

Apakah karena Yesung seorang namja? Apakah perasaan Kyuhyun selama ini hanya rasa ingin memiliki saja? Sebuah obsesi, dan bukanlah cinta?

Tidak! Yesung sudah tidak bisa lagi menahannya.

Dengan malas, namja manis itu turun dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi. Minggu pagi yang cerah, namun jauh bertolak belakang dengan suasana hatinya.

.

"Kejutan…..!"

Si manis tersentak saat mendapati banyak orang di ruang tau rumahnya. Tahun lalu dia marah karena dibangunkan malam-malam saat ulang tahun. Jadi semua mengundurnya sampai pagi datang di tahun ini.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hyungie baby," ucap Kyuhyun seraya memeluk Yesung.

Si manis tak merespon. Terlalu bingung dengan perasaannya.

"Minggir, Cho! Aku juga ingin mengucapkan selamat pada Yesung!" Minah menarik Kyuhyun menjauh. "Selamat bertambah tua, Yesungie!"

"Gomawo, Minah! Dan aku tidak tua!"

Minah tertawa renyah.

"Selamat, Yesungie!"

Lagi lagi Yesung membatu mendapat pelukan terakhir. Han Jae in. tapi namja itu mencoba tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Ayo! Tarktir kami makan! Teman-teman yang lain menunggu di café biasa!" ucap Minah semangat.

"Arraseo. Aku akan mentraktir kalian semua," jawab Yesung.

.

Choi Seunghyun memasuki sebuah café seorang diri. Dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah serombongan orang yang tak asing menurutnya.

"Oppa! Sebelah sini!"

Namja tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yesung dan teman-temannya, pada gadis kecil yang memanggilnya.

Sementara itu kue ulangtahun besar telah di letakkan di hadapan Yesung. Teman-temannya telah riuh menyanyikan lagu dan menyalakan lilin ulangtahunnya.

"Make a wish!" perintah Minah.

Yesung hanya tersenyum, lalu meniup lilin itu.

"Apa permohonanmu, baby?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, apa kau meminta Kyuhyun melamarmu?" canda salah satu temannya.

"Mungkin dia meminta untuk terus bertampang babyface," sahut Minah.

Yesung tertenyum sekali lagi. "Aku meminta, agar Tuhan menguatkanku setelah ini," ucapnya.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu? Jangan menakutiku! Kau tidak mengidap penyakit mematikan kan?" sahut Jae in.

"Ani. Tentu saja tidak," ucap Yesung. "Cho Kyuhyun," ucapnya kemudian.

"Ne, hyungie?"

"Kita akhiri saja semua."

Kyuhyun tersentak. "M-mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"Jae in, aku serahkan Kyuhyun padamu. Berikan apa yang tak bisa aku berikan padanya."

"Ye-yesungie, aku…"

"Minah, tolong bayar semua. Aku mau pulang," ucap Yesung seraya memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Minah lalu berlalu pergi.

"Tunggu, hyungie aku bisa menjelaskannya. Aku…"

"Aku!" suara Yesung cukup keras untuk membuat semua orang menoleh. "Aku mendengar dan melihat dengan jelas semuanya, Cho Kyuhyun. Dan aku rasa, seharusnya kau bisa memahami perasaanku saat ini."

"Ta-tapi, hyung itu hanya…"

"Yesungie, aku dan Kyuhyun…"

"Jangan ikut campur Han Jae in. Mulai detik ini, jangan pernah bersikap akrab padaku. Bahkan jika setelah ini kau melihatku mati, pura-pura saja tak melihatnya. itu juga berlaku untukmu, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Hyung…"

"Terimakasih telah bersamaku selama ini. Aku menghargainya," ucap Yesung sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa yang terjadi, Cho Kyuhyun! Kalian berdua selingkuh di belakang Yesung?!" tuduh Minah.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, berniat mengejar Yesung. Tapi teman-temanya langsung menangkap tangannya.

"Rasanya aku ingin memukulimu sampai mati, Kyu!" desis teman Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang sejak awal tahu perjuangan Kyuhyun mengejar Yesung.

Sementara Minah sudah tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menampar wajah Jae in.

.

.

Tubuh Yesung merosot. Bersandar pada tembok, di lorong kecil tak jauh dari Café itu. Tangisnya pecah tak terhentikan lagi. Hatinya hancur berkeping. Mungkin saja dia masih bisa memaafkan mereka seandainya mereka mengakuinya, tapi mereka justru bertindak seolah tak ada apapun diantara keduanya.

Yesung bukanlah malaikat.

Dia tidak akan hanya diam menerima pengkhianatan itu, hanya karena rasa cintanya pada Kyuhyun. Dia terlalu letih untuk semua itu.

Sebuah tangan terulur di depannya, membuat namja manis itu mendongak.

"Sunbae?" ucapnya seraya menghapus airmatanya.

"Ini lebih parah dari yang terakhir," ucap namja itu.

"N-ne?"

"Kemarin aku menemukan anjing kecil yang tersesat. Tapi dia tidak menangis sepertimu."

Mata Yesung mengerjab. "Sunbae menyamakanku dengan anak anjing?"

Namja tampan itu mengangkat bahu. "Kajja, aku akan menunjukkannya padamu."

"Ne?"

"Aku punya banyak anak anjing yang aku pungut di jalanan. Kau bisa bertemu dengan teman-temanmu, di sana."

Choi Seunghyun, namja tampan itu menarik Yesung untuk berdiri, lalu menggelandangnya pergi.

"Ah, haruskah aku memesankan kalung nama untukmu sekalian?"

"Aku ini bukan anak anjing, Choi Seunghyun sunbae!" protes Yesung.

"Kalian terlihat sama di mataku."

"Ya!"

.

.

-END-

.

_Jangan salahkan aku kalo gak berakhir KyuSung. salahkan yang request aja ne! #kabur_


End file.
